Don and Jess: Admissions
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: It's time for the next story. Gonna take our focus back to Danny and Lindsay slightly but still focus on Don and Jess. FA Dl angst
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here and you guys have no idea how good it feels to have Wi-Fi. I really was terrified that I would have to go the whole weekend without you guys. I don't think I could handle that. Ok now that I've gotten all emotional on you, trust me for me that's as emotional as I get, it's time for the next story. Gonna take our focus back to Danny and Lindsay slightly but still focus on Don and Jess. I'm going to begin the repairing process with Danny and Lindsay, even though their talk doesn't come for another episode. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Just because I'm in a different state doesn't mean I'm saying it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Every time I walk by wherever it is that Mac has him, he looks at me like he's a lost puppy that I just ignored." Lindsay said to Jess and Stella.

"Only talk to him if you want to Linds." Stella said. "Mac won't force you to work with him without your 'okay' first."

Lindsay sighed. "I know. I just never thought he'd do something like this."

Jess patted Lindsay's arm. "I don't think any of us did. Though by the way you're describing how he's acting now, after the fact, I think he's sorry he did it."

"Yeah but is he sorry enough to try and fix the relationship?" Lindsay asked.

Stella and Jess exchanged looks. They didn't know how to answer that one.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"I think he's really sorry Don." Jess said that night at home.

Don pulled his wife beater off. "Yeah well he has to prove it first before I'll let him anywhere near Lindsay."

"How can he prove it though if none of us will talk to him about it?" Jess asked.

Don sighed and leaned against the dresser. "I guess we'll have to sit down with him and talk about it, but this is going to be one uncomfortable talk."

"As long as you promise not to hit him again, it shouldn't be too bad." Jess said.

Don laughed and climbed into bed. Don laid on his back and lifted his arm to allow Jess to curl into his side, laying her head on his chest. He kissed her softly.

"Does Lindsay want to talk with him?" Don asked, lowering his arm around Jess.

"She just wants to know if he's sorry enough to try and fix the relationship." Jess said.

Don looked down at Jess in surprise. "She wants to give him another chance?"

Jess nodded and looked up at Don. "She loves him Don, really loves him. She's not just going to let him go."

Don sighed again. "Alright, I'll talk with Mac tomorrow and see what he says."

Jess smiled and happily returned Don's waiting kiss.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"You promise not to hit him?" Mac asked after Don explained everything.

Don sighed. "That's along the lines of what Jess said last night. I'm not going to hit him again Mac, I promise."

Mac nodded. "Alright, I'll call Sid and have him bring Danny up."

"You've got him in Autopsy again?" Don asked.

Mac shook his head. "No Danny went willingly. Told me when he came in that he was going to give Lindsay the space she needed."

Don let out a whistle. "Looks like he might already be trying to fix things."

"Well we have to lay a few things out for him, even if he's already taking a step in the right direction." Mac picked up his phone and dialed. "Sid? It's Mac, can you bring Danny up here? Thanks, see you in a few." he hung up. "He's bringing him right up. Go make sure Lindsay is doing something."

"Don't have to." Don said. "She's at the precinct with Jess going over the Cabbie Killer evidence."

"Good." Mac stood as his office door opened and Sid and Danny walked in. "Thanks Sid."

Sid nodded. "No problem. Call me if you need anything else."

Mac nodded and after Sid left he motioned for Danny to sit down. Danny did as he was told.

"I take it you know why I've been keeping you and Lindsay separate." Mac said, coming around his desk to sit on the edge.

"Yeah cause I screwed up and now Lindsay wants nothing to do with me." Danny said.

Both Mac and Don were surprised by how small Danny's voice sounded.

"Well you're part way right." Don said.

Danny looked at him. The bruise wasn't as black as it had been a few days before but it still looked painful.

"What do you mean I'm part right?" Danny asked.

"Lindsay hasn't given up on you." Mac said. "She knows you're sorry but wants to know if you're sorry enough to fix your relationship."

Danny's eyes lit up some. "Yeah I really am. Lindsay is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I did not want to mess things up. I didn't mean to mess things up. I'd do anything to have her back."

Mac smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear Danny."

"But don't think you're getting off that easy." Don said. "We have to lay a few things out before you can start fixing things."

Danny nodded. "Alright, what?"

"You still can't work with her yet." Mac said. "Let Don and Jess talk with her about our talk here and once she has given the ok, I'll start putting you two back on cases together again."

Danny nodded again. "I can handle that."

"Then Jess and I will talk to her tonight." Don said.

"Head back down to Autopsy Danny." Mac said. "We'll talk again tomorrow."

Once again Danny nodded and left Mac's office.

"Now to talk with Lindsay." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the bar and saw Jess and Lindsay sitting talking with Cliff at the counter.

"Speak of the devil." Cliff said as Don walked over.

"Watch it Cliff." Don said with a smile. "Keeping the girls company for me?"

"More like keeping us from getting bored." Lindsay said.

Don glared at her then looked at Jess who was trying not to laugh. "You gonna help your husband Jess?"

Jess took a deep breath. "Sorry Don but you walk into comments like that." She looked at Lindsay. "Though in his defense Linds, you were late too."

Lindsay stuck her tongue out, making the others laughed. They grabbed their drinks and headed over to the table.

"So I talked to Mac and Danny today." Don said. Lindsay nodded. "Danny does want to try and fix your relationship."

Lindsay gave a sigh. One that Don and Jess assumed was of relief.

"Mac's not going to let him work with you yet though until you give the ok." Don added.

"Alright," Lindsay said. "that's good to know. I'll think about it tonight and give you guys my answer in the morning."

Jess placed her hand on Lindsay's arm. "Remember Linds, we're all doing things how you want us to. We will back whatever choice you make."

Lindsay smiled. "I know Jess and I'm thankful for that."

Lindsay stayed for a little longer before leaving to head home. Don looked at Jess as she sat back in the booth with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jess shook her head. "Lindsay's reaction. I expected her to agree without a second thought."

"She's being careful." Don said. "Which is understandable considering what Messer did."

"Yeah you're right." Jess said. "You must be rubbing off on me, I'm over-thinking."

Don smiled. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Jess smirked into her beer. "I'm not saying a word."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

And the repairing begins. I figured something had to lead up to Danny finally realizing he was wrong when he called Lindsay in the next episode. And I still had some fluffy Don and Jess moments in there. Like right at the end. So let me know what you think, yes the flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

See? She hasn't eaten me! And I'm still being an idiot and talking. I like talking. WOW, I need sleep. I've got myself working too hard. I know you people are out there and I need reviews on my stories. To put a response out there for Lacy, this has Dantana not Mac/Lindsay. I'm just gonna put that out there. THANK YOU!!!!!


	2. Edit To Sarah's End Message

See? She hasn't eaten me yet! And here I am shootin' my mouth off like an idiot! I like talking. WOW! I need sleep. I've got myself workin' too hard. I seriously need you guys to R&R my stories! It would help with my editing because I've noticed I'm more concerned with making MY stories better and not editing LACY'S stories very well. See *crocodile tears* I'm crying *looks back and sees angry mob* OH, COME ON!!!!


End file.
